Dark secret
by MetaLucario
Summary: I wrote this challenge fic about Voldy discovering the connection and Harry's wavering loyalties, and turning him to the dark side. Dark!harry
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I should be updating shadowed past ,but, I'm lacking in inspiration, so I'm writing a challenge fic, about Voldy discovering the connection and Harry's wavering loyalties, and turning easily. Warning- VERY, I repeat, VERY, dark fic. Witten listening to Anywhere by Evanescence, so bear with me on slight slashiness.**

**Disclaimer- Not JKR, so yah**

The rain beat hard on the window as Harry glared out at the lawn, watching people who were a lot happier than him. He couldn't believe it, Moody thought he was possessed so it must be true, but he was still slightly doubtful. It was then he heard it, a voice or something, he couldn't tell, but he realized who it was instantly through the pain in his scar. _I'm not possessing you, Harry, _

_Oh really, _Harry thought back at it, _I thought you were. _his voice was dripping with sarcasm

_Enough with the sarcasm, child, its rather rude. _came the response.

_Oh and killing innocent people isn't, huh? Or do you even think before you do it?_ Harry thought at him.

_I do, but Dumbledore doesn't_, came the reply, Vodemorts voice sounding gentle, almost like he cared what Harry felt._ Come out side, I'm waiting._

_What! H-how? NO I WONT COME OUT!_

_Oh you wont, will you… _His voice sounded threatening, so Harry went out the front door, narrowly avoiding Tonks questioning him by telling her he needed some air. When he closed th edoor behind him, he shuddered at the finality of the sound, before spotting _**him**_, under a tree nearby, and walking cautiously up to his sworn enemy. Voldemort instantly put up a sound barrier, so they could talk in private, with out muggles overhearing. He then reached out and caressed Harry's scar, laughing as the teen flinched. " I wont hurt you, calm down Harry," he said calmly, before continuing, and then smiling as the boy sub-consciously fell into the caress " strange, isn't it, Harry, that the entire wizarding world expects you to be a hero, but your still only a child."

"I guess it is, but-"

"Harry, don't lie, I'm a legiliman remember. I know your doubts about your dear old headmaster, I'm here to offer you something, but I think It should wait. You will hear from me soon" and with that he dissapparated in a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people, I'm a back, as Mario would say… or Jar Jar Binks Next ch. Yay.-

Harry sat in the dim common room, pondering, examining, and sifting through what Voldemort had said recently. He had talked to him multiple times ,since the encounter near Grimauld Place, via mind connection. _Talked, _he thought, _more like let him control me, string me along, _and it was true, he found himself wanting too obey the creature in his head, he wanted to let Voldemort control him, he wanted to, he wanted… to… _NO!_ his would not get to him, he would not be a murderer, no matter what anyone thought of him. But then again Snape would leave him alone if he new the truth…

"_Yyyesssss Harry, he would, he'd fear you, he'd yearn to pleassse you, or he would suffer at my hands_." Harry was not surprised in the least by the Dark lords sudden intrusion on his mind; he'd grown used to such occasions as this, longed for them even.

Harry felt that no one understood him, no one but Voldemort, the only other half-blood, parsel mouth, orphaned, powerful, misunderstood… "_Yessss, you are mine, you're just like me." _Harry gave in, letting the controlling mind manipulate his every thought. "_ressst up now, tomorrow will be a very important day."_

Harry did as he was told, and went instantly to his bed before falling asleep, deep sleep, deeper than he'd had in years. Awaiting the "importance" of the next day normally would have kept him awake, but Voldemort's influence kept him under, giving him much needed restful sleep, and energy.

The next day was, some how, easy to wait through, for it is easy to be patient if you've got entertainment, maybe Weasely fireworks, an angry teacher, and the Dark lord giving you directions for a scheme. He Managed to get through the chimney, before Umbridge stopped him, but, little did he know, the pink toad followed him bringing Ron and Hermione, hoping to catch the boy meeting Dumbledore. Oh the shock, the irony of the situation. Harry went straight to the location of the prophecy, before the order _and_ Voldemort's inner circle apparated to the scene in a series of pops, crack, and flashes of light, or, in the case of the Death Eaters, dark smoky tendrils. The battle that ignited would be remembered for all eternity, but the epics written would never comprehend how intense it was, as well as how tragic. Harry was shocked when Bellatrix, that insane little butt-kisser, shot the lime green curse at Harry's godfather, knocking him through the veil of death.

"_**I'll kill you for that**_!"he yelled, chasing the demented woman, dark thoughts filling his head, most were his own, but a few belonged to Voldemort. The older mans sadistic mind egging him on, encouraging him, he wanted to so badly it hurt, wanted to torture her, to _make _her _feel his pain._

"Do it Harry, but remember, you have to _want, _have to_ yearn for _her pain." With that Harry sent the bright crimson torture curse at the witch in front of him.

"**Harry!" **four voices said simultaneously, **" How could you?" **Harry jumped, startled, turned to see Umbridge, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron looking at him with shock, fear, replusion, disgust, and pity… _Pity, _He sneered mentally at their ignorance _I'll show them I am not to be pitied for preferring knowledge over stupidity._

"Aveda Kedavra!" Harry shot the unforgivable right at a shocked-looking Dumbledore, killing him on the spot. Suddenly, with a loud crack, the ministry appeared right as Harry and Voldemort disapparated, leaving a sobbing Order, and a pissed off, confused, shocked minister behind, to clean up.

**So how was it? Review, review, review, Please? And also is that considered a cliff-hanger? **I need to know!


End file.
